Pink Lace
by phayte1978
Summary: Leo and Guang Hong get frisky at a club. (Daddy Kink)


The music was pounding around them as they all crammed into a booth in the back of the club. Shot were brought over to the table as everyone taped glasses and knocked them back.

"We need Jello Shots!" Phichit yelled out as he turned to kiss Chris on the cheek and run from the table.

"The last thing we need are those sugary sticky messes in a plastic cup," Seung gil said as JJ wrapped his arm around him.

"Oh come on beautiful! Jello Shots are fun!" JJ said as he leaned in, kissing at Seung gil's neck, making him blush.

The Grand Prix had finished, and they all decided to meet for a weekend and party it up. It was not often they got together like this, and they were making the best of it. Being as they all had gathered to see Victor and Yuuri marry, made it easier to extend their trip a few more days.

"This club is amazing," Leo said into Guang Hong's ear.

Their table was so crammed, he had Guang Hong on his lap. Taking full advantage of it, Leo had his arm wrapped around the exposed midsection, covering as much of Guang Hong as he could. Guang Hong had to lean back against Leo so he could talk back to him. Leo liked how his back was pressed against his chest and his head on his shoulder.

"Well Otabek said he was going to light this place up!" Guang Hong squeaked in his ear.

Looking over at the DJ booth, sure enough Otabek had a headset on, studying his sound board as Yuri danced out on the floor. Leo wrapped his arms tighter around Guang Hong, keeping him as close as possible, and loving the warmth from his skin.

Yuri had come over to the table as soon as the Jello Shots arrive and stole one from the tray. They all sucked back their vodka laced Jello while more pitchers of beer showed up. Guang Hong had turned his head to whisper to Leo.

"Maybe I should get a shirt like Yuri's."

Leo had seen Yuri's shirt. It said "Daddy's Girl" across the chest.

Leo had to laugh- not at what Guang Hong had said, but at how red his face had turned. Kissing his cheek Leo decided he would tease back.

"You want me to Daddy you?" he whispered in Guang Hong's ear.

Leo felt how Guang Hong had squirmed in his lap, and his face got a dark shade of red he did not think was possible.

"Leo!" Guang Hong squeaked out, shifting in his lap more.

Leo liked the movement he was getting in his lap from Guang Hong being embarrassed. He always blushed and sometimes it would creep down his neck to the top of his chest. He would try to hide his face and squirm away. Leo loved making him blush.

"Come on, does my little girl need a hand?" Leo asked as his hand creeped down Guang Hong's midsection lower, to the waistband of his low slung pants. As he hand dipped under the table, and over Guang Hong's crotch, he felt just how hard he was from it all.

"Ji?" Leo asked.

He was met by a low moan in his ear as Guang Hong was wiggling around and his mouth right next to his ear, breathing heavy on his neck.

"Yes, Daddy?" Guang Hong replied.

Leo gasped as Guang Hong went from being embarrassed to completely into it. The little noises in his ear only he could hear over the loud blaring music were starting to drive him crazy- plus how Guang Hong had moved so his tight little ass was wiggling right over his cock.

Leo moaned and palmed Guang Hong more over his hard dick in his pants. Guang Hong kept moving and shifting around before Leo was afraid people at the table would notice then. Reaching out, he grabbed his glass of beer to take a long drink from it.

"May I have some, Daddy?" Guang Hong asked him.

Leo groaned and held the glass to Guang Hong's mouth as he sat up a bit, moving his ass more over his ever throbbing cock and drank from the glass and Leo held it.

"Follow me, Daddy," Guang Hong said to him and took his hand. As they got up from the booth, he saw Phichit giving him a strange look and he ignored it as he let Guang Hong lead him through the club. Leo tried to adjust his shirt, as he knew his pants were hiding nothing of the state he was in, but was thankful the lights were low in the club.

Guang Hong led him through a door that went back to a VIP room that was reserved, but not occupied, The music could still be heard, but not overbearingly loud here. Leo was about to ask about the room but Guang Hong had leaned up and started kissing him. These were not the usual hesitant kisses he was use too from Guang Hong- they were demanding, wanting.

"What do you want, Daddy?" Guang Hong asked.

Leo closed his eyes as he wrapped his arms around Guang Hong, "You baby, just you."

"But you already have me!" Guang Hong laughed out.

Leo backed Guang Hong into the booth in the far corner of the room and pushed him down. His crop top had risen up, showing off the flushed rosy skin that was exposed. Guang Hong was clearly turned on as he arched his back laying back in the booth.

"Oh daddy! Please!" Guang Hong squeaked out.

"Anything you want, baby," Leo said.

Using his hands, Leo started to undo Guang Hong's pants, fingering over the lace of the pink panties he was wearing.

"These are so sweet," Leo said as his finger dipped below the elastic, making Guang Hong make those delicious noises more. Pulling at the elastic, Leo let it snap back against Guang Hong, hearing him moan more.

How had he missed this? His shy little boyfriend who blushed over simply saying 'cock' was now laid before him calling him Daddy. Leo was baffled and decided it was best not to think to hard over all of this. Guang Hong was looking up at him, a finger hooked in his mouth, looking innocent and flushed. Pulling at his pants, they were tight and Guang Hong lifted his hips so Leo could pull them down a bit. Guang Hong's cock was trapped under pink lace and Leo fell to his knees next to the booth and started to kiss around Guang Hong's stomach.

"Will Daddy take care of me?" Guang Hong asked.

Leo moaned into his sweet smelling skin and licked at his navel, loving how his body moved and twitched under his touch.

"Anything you want," Leo replied.

Using his hand, Leo wrapped it around the lace covered cock, hearing Guang Hong squeek more. Every noise he made going straight to his cock.

"Daddy… I am so hard for you!" Guang Hong cried out, running his hands through Leo's hair.

"You want Daddy to make it better?" Leo asked.

"Please!" Guang Hong cried out.

The music was still soaring around them, and the room was dimly lit. Pushing the lace down a bit, Leo licked at the tip of Guang Hong's cock, tasting how he was leaking already.

"I am not going to last long, Daddy!" Guang Hong cried out.

Leo took his cock into his mouth, humming around his length as Guang Hong kept pulling at his hair and chanting 'Daddy' loudly. He was not sure how long this room would be empty and he wanted to make sure Guang Hong was taken care of- so he took as much of him as he could down into his throat.

Guang Hong kept pulling his hair, calling out and squirming. Using a hand, Leo held his hip down, keeping him from thrusting into his mouth. Moving his head up and down, he sucked at Guang Hong in long pulls till he felt his hair being pulled harder. Loud moans and Guang Hong was releasing all in his mouth.

"Don't swallow, Daddy!" Guang Hong squealed as he sat up and took Leo's face into his hands.

Leo's eyes bulged from his head as Guang Hong's mouth pressed to his, his tongue demanding entry. Guang Hong was greedily chasing all his cum in Leo's mouth as he moved his hand down to Leo's cock, palming him through his pants. Leo moaned and moved his tongue along Guang Hong's- the cum dribbling out their mouths and down their chins.

The more Guang Hong continued to kiss him and palm him, Leo knew it would not be much longer. He did not think Guang Hong would let him cum in his pants- but he was wrong. Moaning, he felt himself releasing in his pants.

Pulling back, Guang Hong smirked at him. "I guess Daddy needs to take me home and punish me now."

Leo ran his thumb over Guang Hong's chin where there was cum dripping and licked at the side of his mouth.

"Yes, someone is in trouble for making Daddy cum in his pants."

Guang Hong giggled as he buttoned his pants back up.


End file.
